Bad Intentions
by lovelyambroses
Summary: They hadn't seen each other in months when suddenly he was standing in front of her with intentions that she couldn't imagine. But, revenge is a dish best served cold. And she had intentions of her own that reflected exactly that. One-shot sequel to "Love Me This Summer, Now and Forever".
_Bad Intentions_

* * *

Although she wasn't sure of what her eyes saw out in the audience that night in Tampa, Eva Marie knew what her heart was telling her.

Randy was watching NXT live that night. He was sitting out in the audience with the rest of the rowdy crowd, enjoying the action ringside.

Eva wasn't naïve enough to think that he was in attendance for her match and her match alone, but it was a slightly comforting thought considering how things played out the last time they saw each other face-to-face. She could still feel the heat from that night radiating within her bones, it haunted her with such power. The sound of grasshoppers in the distance, the feeling of sweat dripping from the nape of her neck, and the smell of gasoline spilling onto the dark pavement all lingered in her empty mind. Just seeing him sitting in the crowd brought back every painful memory of that night and made her heart ache.

The night was over and all she had to think about was getting back to her apartment and falling asleep next to her husband. She had improved so much since coming down to NXT and the thought of becoming NXT Women's Champion was always resting comfortably in the back of her mind.

Well, it usually did. But after seeing the familiar piercing blue eyes that belonged to Randy Orton that night in the audience, a different string of thoughts ran through her brain.

She pondered if his lips still tasted the same. Their short-lived affair ended so abruptly that she never got the chance to mourn the loss of his touch and she couldn't punish herself for wondering whether his warm lips had a new flavor.

After all, from personal experience she was aware that marriage could turn a heated passion cold.

Eva brushed her thick hair behind her shoulders before bending down to zip up her suitcase. She'd already dressed down into a pair of sweatpants and a neon pink sports bra that she semi-covered with a black jacket and was ready to head back home. A pout outlined her lips as she gave herself a quick glance in the locker room mirror and noticed that she was all alone. Normally there were at least a dozen other wrestlers running in and out of the small area but things were different that night. Even the airwaves felt off.

With a subtle shiver at the discomfort, Eva grabbed her suitcase and made her way to the door. She was only a handful of steps away when the door swung open and a man's silhouette appeared before her eyes.

"Randy," she breathed quietly, as if it were a secret. Her lungs seemed incapable of supplying her mind with an adequate amount of oxygen and her body felt suddenly weak at the knees. "What are you doing here?"

Randy gulped silently before stepping into the chilly room and closing the door behind him. His hand naturally went to lock it when he realized that there wasn't a lock on the knob and his limb dropped back to his side. He felt wild and nervous, like a smitten teenager. It was unnatural of him to act so foolish.

He couldn't conjure up a phrase mature enough to sputter, so he remained silent for the moment. It had been so long since their eyes met in person and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to just stare. She was beyond beautiful. She was effortlessly flawless. It didn't even bother him that her artificial hair was always in the way whenever they became physical or that the gorgeous mouth she carried around never seemed to be at a loss for words, especially when all he wanted to do was shut her up.

Eva could sense a difference in his stance from the last time they spoke. His eyes were heavier and his head hung a little lower. Did marriage do that to him? He and his wife had only tied the knot barely four months prior and from what she saw online they couldn't have been any happier. She also wasn't oblivious to the fact that not every public marriage is a pleasant affair, all things considered. She did cheat on her own husband and continued to harass the public with routine worshipping of the man on social media.

"Randy," she muttered once more, "I don't have a lot of time. I have somewhere I need to be."

"It won't be long." He looked into her eyes under the fluorescent lights and held back a deep sigh. He was so content with the chaotic stammering in his chest as he stared her down. "I just need a minute."

"For what, exactly? I don't know what you could possibly have to say to me after all this time."

Randy nodded as his eyebrows drew in towards each other. "I'm just," his voice disappeared into a drawn out laugh, "you look unbelievable."

Unsure of how to take the compliment, she forced her smile to stay hidden. "Thank you."

His eyes trailed down from her eyes to her lips. They were slightly faded from the progression of the night but a light red pigment remained like worn paint. All he could think about was grabbing her and pulling those lips towards his and letting himself fall into her trance.

Eva picked up on his line of eyesight and began to chew gently on her bottom lip. She couldn't remember how to distance herself from another man and her body urged her to wrap herself around him and slip into his trance. How she managed to stop herself from throwing herself at him was beyond her.

With each passing silent moment the two people didn't seem to notice how they inched closer towards each other until they felt the air escaping one another's mouth. Using every ounce of strength he had not to force himself onto her, Randy gently brought his hand to the woman's arm and dragged his finger from the curve of her wrist to her shoulder slowly. Her skin crawled under her jacket and her lips began to quiver from within. No more thoughts passed through either of their minds.

Eva took the initiative and gently pulled her jacket off of her torso, letting it slip down her arms until it hit the floor. Her eyelashes batted over her deeply brown eyes and she tilted her head subtly, questioning his intentions. Is this why he came there - why he wanted to see her?

The urgency in how carefully he caressed her arm brought painful chills to her spine. It was her turn. But, she didn't need to play games. She was once so vulnerably possessed by his charming ways that all he needed to do was dial her number and she was at his door, regardless of timing or circumstance. And she'd managed to stay out of his hair for months only to be rewarded by his presence at her doorstep.

Waltzing around him, Eva silently wrapped her fingers around a chair and glided it across the floor until she reached the exit. Placing the chair under the doorknob, Eva ensured that nobody would walk in unannounced.

As she made her way back to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and twisted around him. She walked across the room to the large vanity that was a hair and makeup station for all the NXT talent that occupied that room and turned to face him once more. A sly smirk turned her silent innocence into a demanding sexual command. Raising a single finger into the air, Eva motioned for the man to approach her.

He did as she requested and walked cautiously towards her. Watching as she slid her hands down her torso until they rested at the waistline of her sweatpants, Randy felt himself grow impatiently curious as to what she had in mind. She gripped her waistband and pulled the clothing down to her ankles before discarding them with a swift kick. Next, her undergarment followed.

Eva, fully aware of the power she had over the weak man, propped herself up onto the vanity. Allowing herself to rest back on the mirror, the woman locked eyes with Randy before spreading her legs apart, revealing her most sensitively powerful weapon. She could see Randy's eyes beg her for a green light.

"Go on," she demanded.

He dropped to his knees embarrassingly quickly and went to work: kissing up from her delicate ankles to her smooth inner thigh. As he did what she commanded, Eva threw her head back in complete silence, listening to only the sound of her heard thudding against her chest and any noise he made.

Her body moved methodically, capturing him in an elegant revenge plot. Every single night she'd spent with her husband was in the shadows of what Randy had done for her in those weeks she'd spent as his personal amusement, and now that she was in control of the situation she couldn't help but find herself all too intelligent for her own good.

Eva's mind quieted down just long enough for her to feel the pleasure Randy was giving her, and up until the very last climactic breath, she remained speechless.

Randy, having done his deeds, wiped his mouth and stood up straight, making sure to kiss a line up her torso and parting away before he reached her lips. He wanted something in return for his generosity before he provided her with anymore satisfaction.

"No need to tell me how it was," he stated proudly. His hands reached for the belt on his pants and he kept his eyes on the redhead's open mouth. "My turn."

Eva dropped from the furniture and slid her clothing back on. She watched as Randy undressed his waist until he was completely exposed, causing a knot to form in the woman's throat. She'd forgotten the way he was capable of making her feel when he bestowed his dominance on her, but she wasn't weak anymore.

If her dedicated training had taught her anything, it was that caving in to one's past desires only causes problems on problems.

Problems that she'd finished trying to solve.

Puckering her satisfied lips, Eva nodded her head. "No thank you," she spit out. Hurrying around him, she grabbed her suitcase off the floor and shoved the chair out from under the door.

"Excuse me?" he stuttered and yanked his pants back up from the floor. "You're just going to leave? After-"

"After what, Randy? After I broke my vows to my husband for you? After I revealed every painful detail about my feelings for you? After you disappeared and left me in a Vegas parking lot in a puddle of sweat in the middle of the night? After you came back after all this time and gave me another night to remember for the rest of my life?"

Randy sighed as she recounted all his wrongdoings. "I understand that you're upset, but it wouldn't hurt you to just repay the favor."

Eva's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You think I'm just going to drop to my knees and suck your dick because you've asked me to?" He remained silent and she shook her head, feeling beads of sweat forming on the back of her neck. "You're pathetic, Randy. Why don't you ask your wife?"

Preventing her from leaving, Randy hobbled over to the door quickly and stood firmly in front of it. "Please just hear me out."

"There is nothing you can say that will get me to do what you want, so just let me leave."

"I love you, Eva."

"I said let me go," she demanded, unaware as to what he just said.

Randy continued to pester her. "Did you even hear me? I fucking love you, Eva."

The words struck her that time; like a lightning bolt. She stopped in her tracks and couldn't feel her toes. The words she'd pleaded with him to mutter last summer were being thrown out in the air and Eva had no idea how to register them. So, she didn't speak.

"I know that it's taken me a long time to admit it. But, I didn't come here tonight just watch rookie talent. I came here because I needed to see you again. I needed to see your beautiful face and feel your skin, even if it was for one last time. And now that you're here in front of me, I can't let you go. I'm not going to walk away again. I love you, Eva. I love you so much."

If hearing it once wasn't enough to make her blood boil, hearing it twice more sent electrical signals from her brain to her fingers. She needed to slap him. She needed to punch him. She needed to hit him with so much force that it broke her own hand. She didn't, of course, but she needed to lash out. Viciously.

"You're sick," she spat. "You're fucking sick."

"Eva..."

"You get me so attached to you that I was willing to leave my husband, the man who has continuously forgiven and trusted me with his life, and then the minute I reveal to you how I feel you get on the first flight back to your little girlfriend. Or, your wife. Oh, and congratulations by the way. I heard the ceremony was truly beautiful."

Hearing her refer to his wife brought so much guilt to his already heavy chest. "Please, Eva. Please hear me out."

"No! I'm tired of 'hearing you out'! I'm so sick and tired of feeling like you own me, Randy." She shook her head and tried not to cry out of mere anger. "If you thought that you would come here and claim to love me just so you would get one more selfish night out of me, you were wrong." Pushing past him and pulling the door open violently, Eva stepped out into the cool hallway.

"Eva...please...I'm serious. I do love you."

That time the phrase stung her eyes so that they were on the brink of watering. Barely glancing over her shoulder to protect herself from seeing him and falling under his spell, Eva took a deep breath. "I don't love you." With that off of her chest, Eva jogged down the hall and out of the building.

She was going to survive that man, even if it killed her.


End file.
